


Reconnect

by Serievore12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mention of SuperCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serievore12/pseuds/Serievore12
Summary: Cat is back, and wants to make an interview of both Supergirl and Lena, as they seem to work together.The entire prompt was suggested on tumblr by: Lexa-kom-skaikru.The details of it will be in the first chapter note.





	1. Coming back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am back with a new story for you! 
> 
> This one will be Supercorp mainly, but Cat is here and there is mention of Supercat because it still holds a special place in my heart. 
> 
> So I was wandering on Tumblr when I red a prompt by the incredible lexa-kom-skaikru. She allowed me to give it a try and so here it is. 
> 
> I want to first thank her so much for letting me borrowed her idea, and making it a little angsty, but those who knows me , knows I can’t live without the angst. So thank you so so much for your support! 
> 
> And I also want to thank my amazing beta reader whose user name is Song of LoN (Both on FF(.)net and here, and as fantasybylon on tumbr). I don’t know what I would do without her, she is always so thorough and know exactly what I mean when I write, even when it’s not the easiest task with how I write in english. She is always available, and very patient, I owe her a lot more than just those words. She was basicaly my co-writer on this one, it was hard we must say but we did it!! 
> 
> Also she is available if you ever need a beta reader, I assure you she is the best! 
> 
> Enough with the ranting, here was the plot that came in Lexa-kom-skaikru mind and that gaves me the idea to start this:  
> « I need me a Supercorp fic like this...  
> After the recent events, Cat comes back to CatCo with the sole intention of writing a piece on Lena Luthor and Supergirl’s partnership.  
> Who wouldn’t want to know about a Luthor and a Super working together, right?  
> Cat tells this to Kara but Kara starts discouraging Cat on the article because she doesn’t think Supergirl would agree to such a public display of herself, specially to the extent Cat wants to take it, with a photoshoot and everything.  
> Cat is no less discouraged by it even though she knows it to be true and goes to talk to Lena first because she knows Lena wants a good reputation after everything her brother and mother did and she knows that if she went to Supergirl first she would have said no.  
> By doing this, she entices Lena to ask Supergirl herself because Supergirl would not deny Lena the chance of finally getting rid of the burden that comes with the reputation of the Luthor name and Lena and Supergirl side by side would definitely help taking several steps forward in that direction.  
> Obviously, Kara says yes because she had to help Lena and through this they grow even closer… I mean, facing Cat Grant on a daily basis with someone by your side will definitely make you grow attached.  
> As Supergirl and Lena grow closer though, Kara is having an existential crisis because Cat being back is bringing old feelings back that she didn’t know she still had.  
> This will give us plenty of Supercorp and Supercat goodness because Cat will always be there for Kara and will help her move on and find peace within herself because that’s Cat’s superpower, she always knows when Kara is in need of guidance and she always knows what Kara needs to do to get there and Lena is the answer.  
> Supercorp endgame. »
> 
> And here is chapter 1, I am waiting for your first thoughts, it will be one chapter a day starting today!

 

 Kara’s phone vibrated in her pocket, as a text from James came in.

She had been on her umpteenth “find Jeremiah” mission, and had once again returned empty-handed. She hated having to face the disappointment in her sister’s eyes; it got harder every time. With each fruitless mission, she felt she was failing Alex more and more.

Pulling the phone from her pocket, Kara read the text silently.

_Cat Grant is back._

Alex must have seen the surprise in her eyes, because she told her, “You can go, Supergirl, if you need to.”

“You can go, too.” They both turned as J’onn’s voice sounded from behind them. “It’s been a hard week, and we all need some time off. We’ll regroup tomorrow morning.”

Neither woman protested. It was only four in the afternoon, and the whole team was exhausted. They all felt the failed missions weighing heavily on their shoulders.

Silently, Alex headed to the locker room to change. Kara followed, concern for her sister tugging at her heart. “Are you okay?” she asked, after they’d both gotten changed.

“I will be,” Alex replied quietly. “I know we’re going to find him. I just…” She sighed. “I keep getting my hopes up whenever we get a lead. It’s frustrating.”

“I know,” the blonde nodded. Alex shook her head, as if trying to rid her mind of troubling thoughts. “I’m going to Maggie’s for a bit. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Kara replied. “You know I’ll be here if you need me, right?”

Coming closer, Alex wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight hug. “Yeah, I know,” she answered quietly. “Thank you.” Then she stepped back, a small grin on her lips as she added, “But I also know that whatever that text said has you ready to get out of here.”

“How…? I don’t…” Kara stuttered, before seeing the teasing gleam in her sister’s eyes.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right.” She playfully rolled her eyes at Alex’s triumphant smile. “Go see your girl already, you sneaky creature! I’ll talk to you later.”

Alex grinned wider, nudging Kara gently on her way past. “See you later, little sis.”

*****

Less than five minutes later, Kara found herself at CatCo, heading slowly toward Jame’s – soon to be Cat’s again – office. From the hallway, she could see Eve running around frantically, and Cat sitting behind her desk, listening to James filling her in on the past few weeks.

Kara stopped in the doorway, surprised at the change. Cat looked calm. That wasn’t a word Kara would ever have thought of when describing Cat Grant before then. The mogul seemed almost relaxed, a small smile gracing her lips as she talked with James. Even her skin looked warmer, and not just from the light tan she’d obviously been working on since leaving. Cat was a very attractive woman, and seeing her like that awoke something in Kara, something she had not noticed had been missing in her boss’s absence.

Seeming to sense the eyes on her, Cat looked up. Meeting her former assistant’s gaze, her smile instantly widened.

“Well, well!” she called out. “If it isn’t the new star reporter of CatCo.”

Kara chuckled softly, a blush lighting up her cheeks as she dropped her gaze to the floor and adjusted her glasses.

James seemed to sense the tension. “I need to reschedule a meeting with Eve,” he announced. “I’ll be right back.” He winked at Kara on his way past.

Kara moved closer to the desk, meeting her boss’s gaze once again. “So you’re back?” she asked. Cat nodded. “For good? Or did you just, you know, see the light and decide to stop by?”

“Is that humor I detect in your voice, Sunny Danvers?” Cat wondered. “Have I created a monster, by showing you the way to journalism?”

They both laughed lightly.

“To answer your question, though,” Cat continued, “I’m back for good. I missed this…” She gestured around with a hand, but her gaze remained fixed on Kara as she spoke.

The Kryptonian blushed again, not knowing how to take that. “Great!” she said, almost too excitedly. Then, trying to break the strange silence, she added, “I don’t think James made any mistakes while you were gone.”

“No,” Cat agreed. “But he didn’t see everything I saw.” She paused, looking out her window to the balcony. “While I was gone, I realized I hadn’t written as much as I used to. I think that’s probably why I was so bored at certain times. I need the adrenaline, the excitement of creativity. I think I realized that when I heard everything that has been happening in the past few weeks…”

Kara glanced up. “What do you mean?”

Cat’s gaze snapped back to her. “Supergirl and Lena Luthor, of course!”

“What about them?”

“I hear they’ve been working together,” Cat replied, seeming excited. “Do you have any idea how great that is?”

“Oh…” Kara wasn’t sure what to say. “Yes, it’s incredible. It must be working, too, if you take Lillian Luthor’s arrest into account.”

“Exactly!” Cat stood and rounded the desk, gesturing for Kara to have a seat on one of the couches. “I’m going to write an article on their cooperation,” she told the young reporter, taking a seat on across from her.

“Really?”

“Yes, and it’s going to be fantastic! And I’m sure seeing Lena after all this time will be interesting.”

Kara started. “You… know Lena?”

“Of course,” Cat replied, as if it were obvious. “The Luthors were part of my “inner circle” years ago. I never liked them, but Lena was different. She always seemed lost and out of place around them.”

“I never knew that, Miss Grant.”

Cat nodded, and then looked thoughtful. “You called her “Lena”,” she noted. “Are you two close?”

Kara couldn’t help the deep blush that painted her cheeks. “We’re friends,” she admitted. “I met her when I interviewed her, and we connected. I’m not really sure what we are now… After all that stuff with her mother, she seems to have shut me out.”

Cat gazed at her silently for a long moment. “I’ll call her assistant to make an appointment for the both of us, then.”

“You want me to come with you?” Kara looked up, surprised. “But that’s your article!”

“Yes, it is,” Cat agreed. “But since you are close to both Supergirl and Lena, I think you’d be of help to me. Just in case I miss something…” She stood then, and returned to her desk. “Now go home,” she ordered the blonde. “You look like you haven’t slept all week.”

Kara tried not to laugh. That was the Cat Grant she knew, caring spirit hidden behind small insults. “Thank you, Miss Grant,” she replied. “I missed you.”

Cat smiled widely. “I did create a monster,” she teased, before turning away. “I’ll text you the details for tomorrow.”

Kara nodded, and then exited the office, heading towards the elevator. As the doors slid closed between her and the main floor, she heard a familiar shout of “Miss Tessmacher!”

*****

Kara lay on the couch, trying to focus on the television show she’d turned on. But her thoughts kept wandering.

She thought about Alex; or more specifically, about how she still hadn’t managed to keep her promise to Alex. She was desperate to find Jeremiah, for her foster sister and foster mother, but also for herself. He had been such a good father to her before his “death”, and sacrificed everything for her. Kara had been such a burden on everyone, and she knew that everyone was trying to make her feel better, as if it wasn’t her fault.

But she still felt guilty. Without her, Alex would still have both parents. Without her, Cadmus wouldn’t exist. Myriad wouldn’t have existed. She wouldn’t have hurt the people she loved while affected by Red K. Non and Astra wouldn’t have come to Earth, and Astra wouldn’t have been killed. And without her and Kal-El, the Luthors wouldn’t have turned into criminals.

Kryptonians had ruined a lot of lives. Saving the ones they could suddenly didn’t seem like enough, but it was the only thing they could do to show their gratitude to this world.

Then her mind wandered to Cat, and her thoughts brightened a bit. Seeing the older woman so inspired and enthusiastic had made everything seem better. She knew the article was a bad idea, that J’onn and Alex would tell her not to do it. She could try to convince Cat to drop it, but she was well-aware the CEO would do as she pleased, especially when she had her mind set on a story…

But her return had lifted Kara’s spirits, and had given her hope. When Cat was around, everything seemed fine, like no matter what happened, everything would work out. Kara knew all too well how she felt about her boss; but she also knew she’d never act on those feelings, out of respect for her mentor. And she’d read somewhere that crushing on a superior was perfectly normal.

Then her thoughts turned to Lena. Things were complicated between them, to say the least, and it bothered Kara more than she could bring herself to admit. She had come to care for the L-Corp CEO. When she’d last seen Lena as Supegirl, right after Lillian Luthor had been arrested, Lena had been cold and distant. She’d stopped by as just Kara, too; but Lena had not been nearly as welcoming as she had been in the past. Even when Kara had dropped the reporter excuse, and had just shown up as a friend – often with food and a listening ear – nothing had seemed to work. She had meant to keep visiting, but the DEO missions had started taking up all her time; for this reason, she hadn’t been past L-Corp in more than a week. And the one text she managed to send Lena had gone unanswered.

Kara sighed. She could only hope that this upcoming interview would make things better between her and the brunette. But she also knew it was probably too much to hope for. But with Cat back in town, Kara’s hope was restored, and she was starting to believe everything would turn out okay.

*****

Cat leaned against the railing of her balcony, sipping at a glass of her favorite bourbon and enjoying the view of the city. She had truly missed it.

She knew her plan was by no means perfect. One word, one wrong gesture, could make the whole thing fall apart. Just as sure as she was of her former assistant being Supergirl, she was certain of the feelings the caped hero had for the L-Corp CEO. Kara had confirmed her suspicions about the declining relationship between the two women. And after seeing the blonde hurting like that, she knew she had to act. She would do everything she could to fix things between Supergirl and Lena.

 

************

_**That's it, tell me everything! Next chapter tomorrow!** _


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First I wanted to thank you for your comments, it really means the world to me.  
> Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it!!

Kara’s phone vibrated in her pocket as she exited the briefing room.

Meeting at 10:30 at L-Corp. Don’t be late.

She and the DEO agents had been discussing the events of the previous day, the raid of the warehouse by the docks. Alex hadn’t said much during the meeting. Failure wasn’t part of her vocabulary, especially when the mission hit so close to home. She wasn’t about to give up.

Kara wanted to talk to her sister, but she knew Alex needed time. So when she saw the DEO agent heading to the training room, she followed. Alex made no move to let her know she was aware of her presence until they were both on the training mat. Then she simply said, “Don’t hold back,” before activating the panel on the wall. The room filled with the green light of kryptonite.

Kara crouched in preparation to attack, and Alex mirrored the move. Then the sparring began. It was rough, messy, and left bruises on both women’s skin. Alex’s hit her hard, as if purposefully trying to mark her skin. Kara didn’t hold back at first, but then just let her sister hit her, seeing the tears in Alex’s eyes.

When Alex finally wore herself out, the tears were flowing freely. Her hands were trembling, bruised and scraped. Dropping to her knees, she let out a soft sob. “I’m so sorry, Kara.”

They both knew the bruises on Kara’s skin would heal and disappear as soon as sunlight touched her, but the knowledge seemed to do little to ease Alex’s guilt.

Kara knelt down beside her, and wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight hug. “Shhh…” she comforted Alex. “It’s okay. You needed that, and I don’t mind. Though I am the one who needs to apologize.”

“No, you don’t,” Alex protested. “Why would you think that?”

“I haven’t kept my promise. I told you I’d find Jeremiah, and I haven’t yet. I’m not sure I can…”

“I don’t know if we’ll find him or not,” Alex admitted. “But I know that whether we do or not, I can’t do this without you, Kara.” She sniffed. “You are my strength, and I need you. Please, please don’t give up. Don’t leave me alone in this.”

“I won’t ever leave you, Alex,” Kara promised. “I already took too much from you. Not anymore, though. You will always have me.”

Alex nodded, hugging her sister closer. “I love you,” she whispered into Kara’s neck.

Kara kissed her hair. “I love you, too.”

Hearing a heartbeat behind them, she turned to see Maggie standing in the doorway. The pain at seeing Alex so distraught was obvious in her eyes.

Kara jerked her head slightly, telling Maggie to come closer. Maggie did, and joined them on the floor.

Seeming to sense another presence, Alex opened her eyes and spotted the detective. Sighing, she left Kara’s embrace, and moved to welcome Maggie’s warm hug. Maggie held her tight, as if holding the most precious thing on Earth, and soothed her with quiet words. “It’s okay, babe. I’ve got you.”

Knowing her sister would be well cared for, Kara quietly stood and left the room. It was nearly time for the interview.

*********

Cat was waiting in front of L-Corp when Kara arrived. In a matter of moments, Cat sensed the distress radiating from the younger woman; she was obviously already having a bad day, and it wasn’t even noon.

Neither of them spoke as they entered the building and took the elevator up to their destination, but Cat could feel Kara tensing a bit more with each level they passed. Arriving at Jess’s desk, Cat asked her to tell her CEO they were there.

A moment later, Lena’s voice sounded over the intercom, saying she’d be out in a minute. Cat didn’t miss the way Kara flinched at the sound of her voice. She saw the way Jess stared at Kara, as if the young blonde had done something wrong, and the way Kara’s gaze dropped to her feet in response. Concerned for her employee, Cat was about to ask if she was alright; but the arrival of Lena interrupted her before she could. So, instead, she led the way into the office.

Kara followed, though she kept her eyes down. Cat could see how hard she tried to avoid eye contact with the L-Corp CEO, only to fail and meet her gaze. Lena looked back at her, her gaze void of emotion. No sadness. No disappointment or anger. Just nothing, as if Lena was doing everything in her power to seem unaffected by the storm that had been unleashed on them.

“Thank you for taking the time to see us, Lena,” Cat greeted the Luthor. “How are you, dear?”

Kara looked surprised at the kind tone she was using, but Lena’s expression didn’t change.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Cat.” Then seeming to relax a bit, the younger CEO smiled. “So you’re really back?”

“Yes, I am,” Cat replied. “I needed time to think, to realize what’s important. And I thought it was time to come back and take another shot at life.” As she spoke, her gaze moved from Lena and Kara. Kara blushed a bit, and Lena’s frown disappeared as she followed Cat’s gaze.

“Well, good.” Lena cleared her throat. “Now, I believe you’re here to ask me something? And since you brought Kara with you, I assume it’s work-related.”

Kara flinched at the way Lena said her name, almost like it left a bad taste in her mouth. Though she kept her gaze fixed on her feet, Cat could see the tears gathering in her eyes, and the way she swallowed them away. Pushing away the urge to comfort the young blonde, she turned back to Lena.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “I’d like to an interview with you and Supergirl. You two make white the team, and I would love to show the world this working relationship.”

Lena blinked. “And what does Supegirl say about that?”

“We haven’t told her yet,” Cat admitted. “I know her, and she would never want to be on a cover by herself. She doesn’t really like being in the spotlight.”

“So you came to ask for my help. If it’s for me, you think she’ll do it.” Lena frowned. “Well, I’m sorry, but we aren’t on the best of terms at the moment. And I doubt she’d agree to pose with a Luthor at this point.”

Cat shook her head. “I’ll talk to Supergirl myself. If you agree, that is.”

“I’d almost forgotten how good of friends you two are,” Lena said bitterly, letting the mask slip for a moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cat saw Kara’s frown deepen. And then the three of them were distracted as the young reporter’s phone vibrated in her pocket.

Kara checked her phone, and Cat saw the concern on her face as she mouthed “Alex”.

Reaching out to rest a hand on Kara’s forearm, Cat told her, “Go. I can finish here. We’ll meet later.”

Kara gave her a nod, looking almost panicked, and then stood to leave. “Thank you, Miss Grant,” she said, and then added quietly, “Have a nice day, Lena.”

The two CEOs watched as Kara hurried from the office. Seeming to forget Cat was still there, Lena said softly, “You too, Kara.”

After a moment of silence, Cat turned back to Lena. “Now, tell me how you really are.”

“Really, Cat. I’m fine…” Lena’s eyes widened as Cat gave her a pointed look. They both knew she was not fine. Standing, she went to stand by the window, seeming to search for words. “I don’t know,” she began. “I mean, I have no idea what I’m supposed to feel. I knew I wasn’t loved, and I knew I was a disappointment to them. I knew they were as crazy as Lex. But still, knowing I sent her to jail… That I chose “them” instead of my supposed family… It’s hard. So I manage, take it one day at a time. Sometimes I’m sad, sometimes I’m angry. But mostly, I just try to block it all out.”

Cat joined her by the window. “I can’t say I know how that feels,” she sighed. “I know the pain of dealing with a non-loving mother, and the feeling of being a disappointment to her. I can’t imagine how the rest must feel, though. But I’m here for you.” They were quiet for a moment. “What about Kara?”

“What about her?”

“Oh, come on Lena.” Cat fixed her with an exasperated glance. “Did you not see that poor girl in your office? She clearly cares about you, and wants to help; she just doesn’t know how to make you feel better. It is so obvious she’s in pain, seeing you hurting like you are.”

“It’s complicated,” Lena replied defensively.

“Everything in life is complicated,” Cat pointed out. “Kara is the most caring, joyful, trusting person I have ever met. Hell, joy should be her middle name. She would do anything – and I mean anything – for the people she cares about. She has for me…” She took a breath. “But I’ll tell you something. The woman I saw today was broken, ready to give up. She’s hurting so badly, and your repeated rejections are making her pain worse. So maybe I don’t know how you feel, or how painful it is. But I can assure you of one thing: having Kara Danvers by your side through it all is the best gift you can have.”

Lena wiped wetness from her eyes, and then turned to face the older woman. She knew Cat was right. Nodding, she said quietly, “I’ll make it right.”

Cat moved to hug her. Lena nearly fell into her embrace.

“Thank you, Cat.”

Cat smiled. “You know you can always call if you need someone to talk to.”

 

*************

_**So how was that ?? Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow have a nice day/night/morning/afternoon people!** _


	3. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I hope you enjoy the story so far.   
> This chapter is about overdue conversations, tell me what you think!

Kara’s phone vibrated in her pocket, as a text from Alex came in.

_Please rest._

Kara had spent most of the day tracking an alien criminal the NCPD had so far been unable to catch. It had been a difficult fight, as the alien was stronger than she’d been expecting; she’d ended up in the med bay at the DEO afterward, having to be patched up by Alex. Only once her sister was satisfied she would be okay was she released.

Hoping to catch up with Cat before heading home, she had called her boss. But Cat just told her to go home and rest, and that they would talk the next day. Her words confused Kara; it was very unlike Cat to let her skip work. She wondered if something was up, but dismissed the thought and listened to her advice instead.

Later that day, she found herself doing the same thing as the previous day: watching TV without really seeing it, her thoughts wandering. Alex had told her not to suit up tonight, insisting she had to rest after that morning’s attack. So there she was, curled up under a blanket on the couch, resting.

A quiet knock sounded at the door, making her sit up too fast. Her ribs protested, and she let out a groan of pain in response. Standing carefully, she slipped her glasses on and went to the door, opening it without a thought. Only after she saw who it was did she realize she hadn’t used her X-ray vision to check who was at her door first.

Lena Luthor stood a step away, a box of hot pizza held in her hands. Kara froze where she was, unsure how to respond to the surprise visit. Why was Lena Luthor at her door? Why the pizza? And when did Lena start eating pizza anyway? Had she changed her mind? No, she was overthinking it.

Shaking the thoughts away, Kara found her voice. “Lena? Hi.”

“Hey, Kara,” Lena replied quietly, her soft gaze seeming to search the blonde’s.

Kara stepped back, letting her guest enter the apartment. “Is there something I can help you with?” she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as the CEO stepped over the threshold.

“Not exactly.” Lena looked almost nervous. “Can we sit?”

Kara quickly made room for them on the couch, and they took their seats.

The room was quiet for a long moment. Lena fidgeted, and then gestured to the box she brought. “Do you want some pizza? I didn’t know what you liked, so I just guessed,” she rambled. “I hope that’s –“

“Lena,” Kara interrupted her gently. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” Suddenly alert that something might be wrong, she leaned a bit closer to Lena. The movement shifted her ribs, and the flash of pain made her groan.

Lena fixed her with a wide-eyed, concerned gaze. “Are you-? Did something happen, Kara? Are you hurt?” She looked almost panicked as she reached out a hand to touch the younger woman.

“I’m okay,” Kara replied, wincing as she sat up straighter. There was no way she could tell Lena about the alien. “Alex and I did some sparring yesterday, and she hit me pretty hard in the ribs. Still a little sore, but I’ll be good as new in a couple days.”

Lena didn’t look convinced, her brow furrowing worriedly.

Kara took her hand and reassured her, “I promise I’ll be fine.”

Seeming relieved by her words, Lena squeezed her hand. “I’m glad.” Breaking eye contact, she said, “I actually came to apologize. I’ve been very cold to you lately. I… It was just so hard to know who I could trust. You tried to help, and I just shut you out. I regret that. I’m sorry.”

Kara could see she was trying not to cry. The CEO was opening herself up to Kara, and was ready for – probably expecting – rejection, scorn, and anger. So her surprise was obvious when Kara hugged her instead. She took a shuddering breath, burying her face in Kara’s neck, and hugged the blonde tighter – only to jump back when Kara squeaked in pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Lena apologized. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Kara waved her off, giving her a comforting smile. After a moment, she said, “You don’t need to apologize, Lena. I don’t know how I would react if something like that happened to me. I just didn’t want you to be alone. It felt like there was nothing I could do to ease your pain; I wish I had been able to do something…” She paused. “I hope you can give me another chance to be your friend.”

Lena smiled softly. “I think I’m the one who needs another chance.”

“I’ll give you another chance if you give me one.”

A quiet chuckle escaped the Luthor. “Deal.”

Feeling better, Kara stood up and headed to the kitchen to get plates. “So what kind of pizza did you get?”

*********

Kara’s phone buzzed, as another text from her boss came in.

_Where are you?_

Supergirl landed on the CatCo CEO’s balcony exactly seven second later.

“What an entrance!” Cat called from inside, standing from her spot at her desk and coming to join the hero.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Supergirl smiled in greeting. “Kara mentioned you needed to see me.”

“Sure she did,” Cat replied, turning to look for her former assistant. “Too bad she can’t seem to be here on time.”

Supergirl smirked a bit at her comment.

Cat shook her head. “Anyway, thank you for coming. I’ll make this quick.” When Supergirl didn’t move, she continued. “It has to do with Lena Luthor.”

Supergirl tensed up at that, keeping up appearances. Lena had made things right with Kara; but as far as anyone knew, she and Supergirl were still on the outs. “Oh,” she said simply.

“She mentioned that you two were not on the best of terms these days,” Cat explained. “But I know you. You have a big heart, and I can see you care for her.”

Supergirl’s gaze dropped to the floor. She didn’t see the way Cat rolled her eyes at the Kara-like move, too busy staring at her feet.

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” the CEO told her. “But in order to make her feel better, and be better-liked by the public, I think it would be a good idea to do an interview with both of you.”

Supergirl looked up. “You want us on CatCo’s cover, don’t you?”

Cat smiled. “Nothing gets past you.”

Supergirl sighed, considering. “If I do this, I have a few conditions. First, I don’t want the article to be about me. Focus on Lena. Second, know that I may have to leave in the middle of the interview if I am needed elsewhere. And last, if I think – even for a moment – the article is going to hurt Lena, I’m out. Are we clear?”

“Perfectly,” Cat almost purred. “I’ll make arrangements.”

*********

Kara appeared just moments after Supergirl left. She didn’t miss the way Cat rolled her eyes as she appeared from her office, as if wondering where the reporter had been.

She spent most of the day in Cat’s office, working with her to prepare the interview. Cat assured her “jerk guy” couldn’t care less that she’d stolen his reporter. By the end of the workday, they had scheduled a time both Supergirl and Lena would be available, and Cat had decided on which questions to ask the iconic women.

After work, Kara decided to visit L-Corp as Supergirl, to make sure Lena was really okay with everything.

She saw the way Lena tensed as Supergirl landed on her balcony. The brunette stood and opened the glass door for the hero, and then crossed her arms over her chest. It seemed she was waiting for Supergirl to speak first.

“I just wanted to see if you’re okay with that interview idea of Cat’s.”

Lena nodded slowly. “I don’t really have a choice, if I want the Luthor name to be used as anything but an insult.”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Supergirl objected. “You’re doing a great job trying to achieve that without Cat. I’m sure the people will soon realize you are good, and that the name is not evil.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Lena frowned. “I need the publicity. But… If you don’t want to be seen with me, or have your name associated with a Luthor –“

“That’s not what I meant,” Supergirl interrupted her. “I’d be honored to share the cover with you. I know what it’s like to be disappointed by your parents. And sometimes you need some time to find your path again. I don’t want you to be pressured into this if you’re not ready.”

Lena met her gaze then, staring into the deep blue eyes of the Girl of Steel. Kara wasn’t sure what she saw there; but whatever it was seemed to make her feel better.

“I would like to apologize to you, Supergirl,” Lena’s words were quiet, but clear. “I shouldn’t have rejected you like I did. It wasn’t fair to you. You tried to protect me, and I pushed you away. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Supergirl replied, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her friend. “You were going through hell, and I was the one who told you the worst thing a girl can learn about her mother. Your anger was justified. I’m sorry for just showing up and trying to fix things before you’d had a chance to process it all.” They shared a glance, and then Kara added, “I should have known better than that.”

Lena stepped back into the office, and Supergirl followed. Taking a seat on her couch, Lena gestured for the hero to do the same. “How could you have known?” she wondered.

Kara told Lena about how her parents gave up the chance to save Krypton, about the recent Medusa problem, and about how her aunt tried to use Myriad on the people of Earth. She knew most of it was classified, but at the moment all that mattered to her was that Lena knew she was not alone in her pain.

It seemed to work. Lena relaxed, bit by bit, seeming to understand she had a friend in Supergirl.

After a while, Supergirl was called away. But even as they said goodbye, they both knew it wouldn’t be for long. Knowing Cat Grant, they would soon be back in Lena’s office, answering a multitude of questions for the hungry CatCo CEO.

 

***************

**What do you think? Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow as usual!**


	4. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! We are already to chapter 4! I hope you enjoy this one!

Kara’s phone buzzed in her pocket. It was another text from Cat.

_My office. Now._

Kara sighed. She had spent the morning trying to convince Snapper to let her write an article – any article. Following Cat around all day was great, but she needed to write; and her boss was not inclined to let her multitask. He said if Cat were to hear about it, he would never hear the end of it. And he was not budging.

Hurrying to Cat’s office, she found the CEO sitting behind her desk, seeming lost in thought. “You wanted to see me?” she asked.

Cat jumped slightly, before turning to look at her former assistant. “Yes,” she confirmed. “I think we need more for the interview.”

“What do you mean?”

“It seems you’ve done several stories on Lena Luthor while I was gone. And so a simple interview won’t be enough to convince people to buy the CatCo magazine.

Kara nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Cat pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Would you mind going over the questions I picked for the interview? Just let me know if I missed anything.”

“You want my opinion? Why?”

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Cat rose to her feet, looking the younger blonde in the eye. “You are a good reporter. And we’re doing this together, so your opinion is essential.” Moving away from the desk, she gestured for Kara to follow her. “Come sit, and tell me what you think.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon adding to and improving the question list. As they were finishing up, Cat decided on a date, two days from then. She asked Kara to notify Supergirl.

“You seem to think I have a direct line to her,” Kara murmured, looking away and repositioning her glasses on her nose. “I don’t, you know.”

“Sure you don’t,” Cat replied, smirking at the blushing blonde. And then she had her new assistant call for James. As he appeared in the doorway, she announced, “I have the best idea!”

Kara was sent home soon after that, with Cat telling her she’d done all she could at that time. On her way, though, she flew by Lena’s office to check on her.

As they were talking, Jess came in with a message from Cat. “Cat Grant says in addition to the interview in two days, she would like to do a photoshoot with the both of you, too.”

“Wait, what?” Supergirl asked, feeling the color draining from her face. Turning, she saw the L-Corp CEO pale as well, but clearly not for the same reason.

“I understand if you don’t want your image to be associated with mine,” Lena told her quietly. As she spoke, Jess quietly left the office, having obviously sensed she was no longer needed.

“No, Lena,” Supergirl shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s okay,” Lena assured her. “I’m used to it.”

“I can tell. But that’s not the issue. I was just surprised because…. I don’t really like being photographed. And I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything else that you might not want to do. Also, you’re going to look great, but I’ll just be looking like… well… me.” Kara blushed, realizing she was rambling. She never rambled when she was in the suit; Supergirl was confident. But the idea of a photoshoot was making her nervous. She was pretty sure Lena had already figured out who she was, but…

Lena seemed to sense the hero’s panic increasing. “We’ll get through this,” she comforted Supergirl. “I’ll be right here with you, but you need to be honest and open about when something makes you uncomfortable.” She chuckled then. “Besides, I’m the one who’s going to be photographed standing next to a national hero. I should be the one worrying.” She flashed a warm smile at the blonde.

Kara felt more relaxed by her words, much like she had felt when Cat had returned. Safe and secure, knowing everything would be okay. Releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, she smiled back. “Thank you, Lena. I don’t know how I would do this without you.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing you don’t have to,” Lena winked. “We’re in this together.”

Kara was surprised by the reaction she got from the CEO. Lena’s protectiveness made her feel warm and happy; though she also found herself feeling a bit jealous, since she never saw that side of Lena when she wasn’t Supergirl.

The sound of sirens outside pulled her from her thoughts. Excusing herself, she said her goodbyes to Lena and took off out the window.

The fire across town took her mind of her frustrations. Afterward, Kara reported to the DEO. It appeared to be a quiet day there, too, so she and Alex had time to kill. As soon as Supergirl was cleared by the medical staff, they made their way to the training room to spar.

Kara tried to focus, but her mind kept wandering.

After knocking the blonde down a third time, Alex gave up. “Okay,” she said, helping the hero to her feet. “Spill. What’s going on?”

“What?”

“Even when you let me win, you try harder than that,” Alex fixed her with a concerned look.

“You’re not here with me; you’re in that pretty head of yours. So tell me what’s bothering you.”

“That’s the thing,” Kara admitted. “I’m not really sure.”

“Then tell me what happened, and maybe I can help you figure it out.”

“I think I might need to see a shrink.”

Alex paled. “Are you okay? How can I help?”

Realizing her sister probably thought she was depressed, Kara shook her head. “No, Alex, I’m fine. I… just… Do you think it would be crazy for me to be jealous of Supergirl?”

“I don’t know,” Alex replied, considering. “I mean, Kara is awesome, and the kindest person I’ve ever known. Supergirl is confident and badass. I guess it would make sense to envy that side of yourself.”

Kara slumped against the wall, and Alex took a seat beside her. “You know you are as much Supergirl as Kara, right?” she questioned. “You are both, and that makes you amazing. Anyone who loves one side would be stupid not to love the other.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kara agreed quietly.

Alex smiled. “Of course I’m right. Now, who has you this worried?”

Kara hesitated. “I don’t know yet.”

“Stop being so mysterious,” Alex nudged her with a shoulder. “I need my rambling sister back, so I know how to help.”

Sighing, Kara tried to explain. “Ever since Cat came back, she’s been acting weird and saying things that are ambiguous. I missed her so much, and when I’m around her I feel like I can finally breathe. But it feels like she’s up to something. And then on the other hand, Lena and I have been getting closer the past few days, talking a lot. Today, I was there as Supergirl. I knew Cat would let Lena know about the interview, so it was the perfect opportunity to make sure Supergirl got the message about the interview without having Cat ask me or James to deliver it. But when we found out there was a full photoshoot planned, as well, I sort of freaked out. Because Lena is so beautiful, and I’m… me. Lena told me it was all going to be okay, and I told her I didn’t know what I’d do without her, and she said she was there for me. And it seemed like she might be flirting at the end, but you know I can never tell when someone is flirting. And I just don’t understand why Supergirl can see that open, warm side of her, but not Kara…”

Alex shook her head. “I did ask you to ramble, so I can only blame myself for all that…” she teased lightly. When Kara didn’t respond, she realized how lost her sister was feeling. “So you’re attracted to both of them?”

“I think so,” Kara wrapped her arms around her knees. “I’ve had a crush on Cat forever, but she’s way out of my league. Not that Lena is in my league, either. I mean… I know they’ll never be attracted to me as just me.”

“Hey!” Alex’s protest made the blonde look up. “Kara, you are an incredible woman. Anyone who catches your eye should be honored.”

Kara didn’t look convinced.

Sighing, Alex stood up. “Alright, enough of the pity party,” she ordered. “We’re having a sisters’ night.”

“No, you don’t need to see me brooding. Go be with Maggie; you two should spend more time together.”

“So I’ll invite her to join our sister night.”

Finally, a small smile showed up on Kara’s face as she nodded. “Alright,” she agreed. “You two always cheer me up.”

“Great!” Alex helped her sister up. “I’ll meet you there, then. I’ll bring comfort food.”

“You’re the best.”

 

**_****************_ **

**_And that's it for Chapter 4, tell me what you thought of it!_ **


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little intense in this one, I hope you like it!

Cat’s phone buzzed on the desk as a text came in.

 _Can I stop by?_ _–Lena_

 _Of course_ , she typed back. Not two minutes later, a familiar figure appeared in her office doorway.

“Either you’re Supergirl – in which case I want to know who does your hair – or you were already in the elevator when you texted.” Cat greeted the brunette with a smile.

Lena grinned. “I was in the lobby, but I thought I should check anyway.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to ask you something,” Lena replied, avoiding eye contact as she added, “But it’s a little... delicate.”

Seeing the younger woman fidgeting for the first time in her life, Cat knew whatever Lena wanted to talk about was important. “Alright,” she acknowledged, standing and moving around the desk to join her friend. “Take a seat.” She gestured to one of the couches, before asking, “Can I get you anything?”

“Just water, thanks.” Lena took a seat, looking anxious as Cat joined her with their drinks.

Setting the glasses on the table, Cat settled down across from Lena. “What’s going on?” she wondered.

“Kara was your assistant for a long time,” Lena said slowly. “Right?”

Smiling slightly, Cat answered, “Longer than any other.”

“Did you…” The brunette paused, hesitating. “I’m not sure how to phrase that. Did you notice her behavior changing sometimes?”

“Change how? Like did she zone out, or act strangely around certain people?” Cat considered. “Or are you asking me if Kara Danvers is gay?”

Lena’s gaze snapped up, the shock in her eyes real. “What? No! That’s not what I was asking. I –“

Cat smirked. “Relax, dear,” she soothed. “I was only teasing.”

Taking a breath, Lena leaned back against the cushion. “I mean did she disappear often? Like she did during our meeting…”

Cat paused, feeling weighed down as she realized what her friend was asking. Kara’s secret was not for her to share, but she also wanted to be there for Lena.

Seeming to sense Cat’s unease, Lena asked the question really wanted to ask. “Cat, is Kara Supergirl?” Her voice trembled at the end of the question, and in that moment Cat knew she couldn’t lie to Lena.

“Yes,” she said quietly. “It took me a while to see it; but eventually it became obvious.” Shaking her head, she scooted forward, fixing the brunette with an intense look. “If you know her secret, then there are some things you need to understand, Lena.”

Lena waited, her gaze unreadable as she processed.

“Her keeping this secret from you… It has nothing to do with you, or who people may think you are. I’ve been waiting for her to tell me the truth, because the first time I tried to confront her, it nearly broke her. You have to understand that her civilian identity is important to her; she cannot lose the ability to just be Kara Danvers. She doesn’t tell us because she wants to protect us. It has nothing to do with not trusting us; it’s her caring about our safety.”

Nodding, Lena admitted, “Now that I know for sure, I don’t really know what to do with that information. It was in front of me the whole time; I should have figured it out sooner…”

Cat hummed thoughtfully. A moment later, she stood up, an unexpected light in her eyes. “I think I know what to do.”

*********

Maggie and the Danvers sisters were relaxing on Kara’s couch, watching a comedy on the television, when a knock sounded on the door. Though she was not expecting any more visitors, Kara excused herself to answer it.

The stunned silence after Kara opened the door was enough to make Alex and Maggie nervous. Hands already reaching for their respective guns, they turned to find Kara frozen in the doorway, her wide eyes fixed on the two visitors. They both calmed as Kara recovered herself.

“Miss Grant,” Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. “Lena. Is everything okay?” She noticed the way Cat’s hand touched the small of Lena’s back, as if supporting her. But instead of easing the anxiety in her mind, Kara felt her insides burn with jealousy. She was well aware of how stupid a reaction that was, but…

“We’re sorry to interrupt your evening,” Cat addressed her former assistant. “But we were hoping to talk to you about something important.”

“You were…?” Kara asked, bewildered and a bit overwhelmed. “I… Come in,” she invited the CEOs in, trying not to let herself overthink whatever was coming.

Cat and Lena entered the apartment, and Kara closed the door before turning to face them. Before she could speak, Alex joined them – closely followed by Maggie. They had obviously sensed her distress and come to support her.

“Do you want us to leave?” Alex asked quietly, taking her little sister’s hand in her own.

Before Kara could decide, Cat spoke up. “Actually, if it’s alright with Kara, I was hoping you and Miss Sawyer would stay. You may be needed.”

Kara murmured agreement, her eyes pleading with her sister to stay with her.

A comforting smile on her lips, Alex nodded. “Okay. Then why don’t we all sit at the table and talk.”

As the five women took their seats around the table, Kara’s mind started preparing for the worst. Maybe Cat and Lena had discovered her crush on both of them, and they thought a clean break would be the easiest way to tell her they didn’t feel the same way. Or maybe they had fallen for each other, and were here to ask her to be their maid of honor. She was just starting to picture the dress she would wear when Alex squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Cat was the one to break the silence. “We’ve come to confess something, Kara.”

“Confess?” the blonde echoed, feeling sick. She didn’t know what was coming, but she felt like her emotions were being played with. She couldn’t stand the feeling.

Cat hesitated, so Lena took over. “Kara, tomorrow is the photoshoot,” she began. “We just wanted you to know that we understand you can’t be there.”

“What do you mean?” Kara’s eyes widened. “You… don’t want me there? Did I do something wrong? Is it because –”

“Hush, dear,” Cat cut off her panicked ramble. Her voice was gentle as she assured the reporter, “It’s nothing like that.”

Unable to take the sight of the tears gathering in Kara’s eyes, Lena decided not to dance around the truth any longer. “Kara, we know you are Supergirl.”

The admission had been very quiet, and for a moment Kara thought it had been a trick of her mind. But it wasn’t; she had read Lena’s lips as the CEO said the words she had feared for so long.

“Well, what else is new?”

Maggie’s voice didn’t quite penetrate Kara’s shocked thoughts. Alex, though, turned to stare at her with incredibly wide eyes.

“Oh, come on, babe!” Maggie gave her girlfriend an exasperated glance. “You thought I wouldn’t notice? What kind of crappy detective do you think I am?”

Alex didn’t seem to know how to respond to that.

Kara was still dealing with her own anxious thoughts. There was no way she would ever have that special bond with either CEO again. They knew, and now they would only ever see her as Kara – never as the hero they respected and admired so much. That thought terrified her.

Reaching across the table, Cat took Kara’s hand, catching the younger blonde’s gaze.

Her eyes watering as fear overwhelmed her, Kara snatched her hand back and pushed herself to her feet. A nanosecond later, she was gone, having used her super speed to flee to the bathroom.

Alex was up in an instant, calling, “I’ll check on her,” over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

After knocking gently on the bathroom door, Alex let herself in. Her heart clenched sympathetically as she spotted the Kryptonian sitting against the far wall, eyes red from crying. Hurrying to her side, Alex wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tight as Kara processed what had just happened.

Finally, Kara calmed enough to speak. “It’s over,” she sobbed. “Now they know I’m just Kara, nothing more. Cat will never see me as anything more than an employee, and Lena will never see me as anything but her friend.” She laughed bitterly. “Everything is finally as it should be.”

Alex wasn’t fooled by her words. Kara was afraid and angry. “Okay, stop it,” she backed away a bit and looked her sister in the eye. “Where is this lack of confidence coming from? Don’t you see how much you are loved? You are worthy of love, so stop putting yourself down!”

Kara sniffed, and then confessed, “I feel like I let you – everyone, actually – down. Kal-El, Astra, all those people I couldn’t help… It’s already hard to deal with. And now the two women I care so much about know the truth! I don’t know how to manage it all. I’ve never felt so powerless…”

“I know it’s overwhelming, Kara,” Alex sighed, pulling her sister closer. “But you know you can talk to me, right? I know I’m not the only one having a hard time with the Cadmus situation, and I know you’ve been feeling pressured about finding my dad. We need to stick together. Overthinking things is not going to help in any way. We need to be patient, and hold onto hope. We can get through it, Kara, if we stick together.” Brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Kara’s face, she added, “I believe in you.”

Kara gave a grateful nod.

“And as for the two women sitting in your dining room… I don’t know what they think, or what will happen in the future. But what I do know is that they chose to come talk to you instead of revealing your identity to the world. I get the feeling they care about you too much to ever use your secret against you.” Alex smiled comfortingly. “You are an amazing, beautiful person, Kara. You deserve happiness. You just need to figure out what you want.”

At that moment, a soft knock at the door distracted them.

“Are you guys okay?” Maggie’s gentle voice asked them through the door.

Sighing, Kara let Alex help her up. Opening the door, she came face to face with her sister’s girlfriend. “We’re okay,” she answered. “Thank you, Maggie.”

Maggie looked relieved. As the two sisters exited the bathroom, she told Kara, “Your friends left. They said to tell you they were sorry for hurting you, and that they would email you.”

“Oh.” Kara was grateful for a chance to figure out her thoughts, but she hoped she hadn’t pushed Cat and Lena away with her reaction. “Okay.”

Alex and Maggie didn’t stay long after that. Kara needed time to process, to plan her next move, and they willingly gave her space.

That night, as Kara lay in bed, she found two unread emails on her phone.

_I hope you are feeling better. We didn’t mean to hurt you; we just wanted to let you know that you don’t need to cover for yourself tomorrow while you are with us as Supergirl. That is, if you still want to do this. I am so sorry, Kara. We should have done that differently. I care for you, and I hope I didn’t lose you tonight._

_I hope to see you tomorrow._

_Lena_

Kara felt tears welling up in her eyes as she read the first message. She wasted no time in opening the second one, as well.

_My dear Kara,_

_I am truly sorry for the way things went this evening. You should know that it was my idea. Lena asked me if I knew anything, and I felt like I had betrayed your secret because – of course – I’d known for quite a while. But I saw the fear in your eyes when I came too close to the truth last time, and so I stopped digging. You were then – and are still – too important to to me to lose over something like that._

_You must know your secret is safe with me. I would never do anything to put your life and the lives of those you care about in danger._

_Again, I am sorry, and I take full responsibility for tonight’s events. Don’t blame Lena. Your friendship is as important to her as it is to you. I hope to see you tomorrow._

_Cat_

Kara did not respond to either message, though the words comforted her. Hoping everything would be clearer in the morning, she let the peace of sleep take her.

 

 

 

_********************* _

_**That's it for today, so how was that? Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow as usual!** _


	6. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello fandom!   
> You've been patient enough, is here the interview!!   
> I'm counting on you to tell me what you think of it!

Kara’s phone buzzed in the hidden pocket of her suit as she opened the front door of the wrecked car. She helped the panicked occupants out, before turning her attention to the driver of the other vehicle. Afterward, she observed the police and medics as they worked, until she was sure everyone was okay. Once she was no longer needed, she leaped into the air and flew away.

*********

Both CEOs sighed as the clock’s second hand passed the twelve yet again. The interview had been scheduled for 9:30, and it was now 9:50. The makeup artist was quietly grumbling in the corner, and James was texting Kara for the sixth time. With every passing moment, both women were losing hope of seeing National City’s hero.

When a quiet thud sounded on the balcony, they hardly dared to look. But as Supergirl entered the office through the balcony door, two relieved sighs greeted her.

“Sorry,” Kara said softly. “Something came up. I didn’t plan on it.”

“Of course,” Cat smiled at the hero. “No worries. If you’re ready, George is waiting for you.”

“Sure,” Supergirl replied, before glancing down at her dusty suit. “Can I borrow the bathroom first? The accident was really messy.”

Lena nodded, a soft smile on her face as she pointed to the hall. “It’s the first door on your right.”

Thanking the brunette, Supergirl disappeared down the hall. Less than ten seconds later, she reappeared, looking more prepared. Taking a seat, she let George go to work.

“It’s an honor to work with you,” he greeted her. “I’m a huge fan. Although,” he lowered his voice, casting a dark glance over his shoulder at Lena, “I can’t understand why you would want to do such a thing.”

Kara didn’t respond. Over George’s shoulder, she could see James fix the older man with an unreadable look; but he, too, remained silent.

Once George had finished with Supergirl, he moved to touch up Lena’s makeup. As he worked, Kara picked up the sound of his whispered words as he addressed the Luthor.

“You are not worth the effort these women are making to get you on the public’s good side. You’re as sick as your brother. I know it! I don’t know what you’re –“

He was cut off as Supergirl appeared at his side. His eyes widened as the hero placed a strong hand on his shoulder, clearly unhappy.

“I swear to Rao,” Kara hissed. “If you finish that sentence, I will rip your arms from your body.” She took a breath. “Take your stuff and get the hell out of here – before I lose it.”

The man stood unmoving for a long moment, seeming stunned as Supergirl continued to glare at him.

“You heard her, George,” Cat’s commanding voice broke the silence, making him jump. “Get out.”

George blinked, and then started to gather his things. A minute later, he hurried from the room.

Once he was gone, Lena stood. Turning to Kara, she quietly told her, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did,” Kara argued. “I...” She stopped, not sure she could say what she wanted to. “That’s what Supergirl is for,” she said instead.

“Kara…”

James approached then, seeming to sense Kara’s distress. He knew her well enough to see something was wrong. She was different. It wasn’t Red K Kara making an appearance again; of that, he was sure. Kara was lost, though, and under a great deal of stress. That much, he could see in her body language. He had no idea what was causing her so much anxiety, though.

“I’m alright, James,” Kara assured him before he could ask, turning away to address Cat. “I believe we have an interview to do. Let’s get started.”

Cat nodded, and James quietly excused himself. He knew the interview would take a bit, so he and his camera skills would not be needed until afterward. In the meantime, he wanted to call Alex, and ask what was going on with Kara.

Supergirl took a seat beside Lena, leaving a fair amount of space between them as Cat started the interview. She already knew which questions to expect, and how to answer them. This article was for Lena, not for her, so she used every opportunity to focus on the Luthor’s heroics.

Though Supergirl’s answers were honest and straightforward, Cat could sense the awkwardness radiating from the younger blonde. Her voice seemed slightly strained, as if she was holding back in her answers. Hoping to bring out Supergirl’s confidence, she decided to try something else.

“So you two are close, correct?” she asked, turning her attention to Lena. She noticed the way Kara tensed at the question.

“I don’t know if we’re close exactly,” Lena hesitated. “We work together, and we appreciate each other. That’s it.”

Kara stifled a nervous laugh, blushing. She knew Cat had gone off-script, though she wasn’t sure why. But she didn’t like it. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself by revealing how much Lena really meant to her – especially when it sounded like the L-Corp CEO didn’t feel the same.

Cat glanced at her notes, as if reading off the next question. “So we shouldn’t be expecting a Super/Luthor romance in the near future, then?”

Lena tensed at that. Her cheeks flushed, and her jaw clenched as she stared at Cat. She fidgeted a bit, and then opened her mouth hesitantly to answer.

But before she could speak, Kara interrupted, jumping up and rounding on Cat. After seeing the brunette’s discomfort, she couldn’t help but react. “That’s it, I’m done,” she growled. “We had an agreement, Cat. This interview was supposed to be about making Lena look good to the public. It’s not an opportunity for you to fish for gossip! It’s unprofessional and disrespectful for you to put Lena in a position like that – especially when she never agreed to talk about her private life! Honestly, I’m disappointed.”

Cat could see she was truly angry, and the CatCo CEO’s heart clenched as she saw unexpected tears welling up in the hero’s eyes. Her question must have poked a sore wound, causing the exact opposite reaction she had been hoping for.

James returned from calling Alex then, having heard the Kryptonian’s raised voice. Eyes widening as he spotted his friend standing there – shaking – between Lena and Cat, he rushed to her side. “Okay, Kara,” he distracted her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently turning her toward the balcony door. “Come on, let’s get some air.”

Kara didn’t resist, and let the photographer lead her outside. Once the glass wall stood between her and the CEOs, she let the fresh air and warm sunlight calm her. If she was completely honest, she had been shocked by her own outburst. She hadn’t realized how upset Cat’s question had made her until too late.

As she tried to piece her thoughts together, James appeared at her side again and held out his phone. Kara accepted it without hesitation, already knowing who was on the line.

“What happened, Kara?” Alex’s concerned voice greeted her as she held the phone to her ear. “James told me you kind of snapped.”

“I don’t really know,” Kara replied quietly. “Cat asked Lena a couple questions that weren’t appropriate for the interview – questions about our relationship. I… I couldn’t let her treat Lena like that – like some pop star who has no privacy because everyone’s advertising their private life without their consent.”

“What did she ask?”

“She wanted to know if Lena and Supergirl were going to get together… as a couple.”

“Oh…”

“It was completely inappropriate,” Kara ranted, her irritation returning as she remembered the look on Lena’s face when Cat had broached the subject. “And Lena looked really uncomfortable.”

“So you stopped the interview because Cat was out of line,” her sister said slowly. “Not because you were afraid of the answer. Right?”

The question brought Kara up short. “Of… Of course!” She frowned to herself. “I… It just upset me.”

“I can see that,” Alex noted. “I think you need to go back there and talk to both of them.”

Kara sighed. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Thanks, Alex.”

“Anytime, Kar.”

Hanging up, Kara slipped back into the office. “Cat,” she called. “May I speak to you alone, please?”

Nodding, Cat stood. Behind her, Kara noticed the flash of pain in Lena’s eyes as she stayed behind. It broke her heart. Not wanting to completely ignore the brunette, she crossed the room and took Lena’s hand in her own. “I’ll talk to you after, alright?” She smiled as the young CEO met her gaze.

“Sure,” Lena replied, attempting to convince herself she was not affected by what had just happened. “No problem.”

Giving her another small smile, Kara broke away and led the way to the balcony. Cat followed.

After a long moment of silence, Cat spoke up. “What is it with you and balconies?”

Surprised by the casual question, Kara relaxed a bit. “It... It reminds me of home,” she answered, looking out over the city. “Tall buildings, the city lights… And it looks exactly the same all day. It’s comforting.”

“Oh,” Cat murmured, gazing out at the horizon. “I’m sorry,” she said after a bit. When Supergirl turned to face her, she explained. “I was out of line earlier. I was trying to bring out your Supergirl confidence, not upset you. You seemed nervous.”

“I was nervous because I didn’t know what to expect,” Kara admitted. “Now that you and Lena know the truth, I thought you two might treat me differently. It’s dangerous for you to know who I am!” She paused. “I guess I was also worried you might expect me to be Supergirl all the time. I’ve made a lot of mistakes – both as Kara and as Supergirl – and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Cat felt a pang of guilt in her belly as she realized how much anxiety and fear she had caused her friend. “I am truly sorry I didn’t handle telling you we knew better. If I could go back and do it differently, I would.” Sighing, she took Kara’s hand. “You should know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I wasn’t looking for a big scoop for an article. I have no intention of exposing your secret. I respect you too much for that. And you – as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl - do not disappoint me.”

Kara felt herself relax at those words. “Thank you, Cat.” She gave a small smile. “I know I can trust you. Your opinion is very important to me, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost your support.”

Cat noticed the hero glance over her shoulder as she spoke. Following her gaze, the CatCo CEO could see Lena still sitting inside on the couch, shoulders tense as she waited. As she watched, James joined Lena, his expression sympathetic as he said something Cat could not here. But as he spoke, Kara turned back to watching the city.

“You’re not listening to what they’re saying?”

“I’d rather not,” Kara sighed.

Cat had noticed the way the younger blonde tensed at the sight of Lena’s unhappiness. “You care for her,” she noted.

“I care for you, too,” the hero replied, almost defensively. She needed her mentor to know.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know. But when it comes to Lena, I don’t really know how to put my feelings into words.”

“Hmm,” Cat hummed. “That actually says a lot.”

“Does it?” Kara’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t know. I have feelings for Lena, but I have feelings for you, too. It’s hard to describe, and even harder to deal with.”

“I know the feeling,” Cat whispered, turning to gaze at the young woman.

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Kara’s face flushed, and she paced a bit as she processed her former boss’s words.

Finally, she stopped right next to Cat. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she said nervously. “I don’t know how you could possibly find me interesting. But I’ve had this… crush… on you for so long. I…”

Cat stopped her, sensing the hero’s struggle. “What worried you most when Lena and I showed up at your place last night?” she asked. “Other than the possibility of me exposing your secret.”

Kara frowned. “That you two would see me differently, and I’d lose you both.”

“And?” Cat stared at the reporter, waiting for her to sort her thoughts.

Turning to look through the window again, Kara let herself face her worst fear from the night before. “I was afraid of losing Lena’s friendship.” Her voice broke a bit as she confided in her mentor.

Cat smiled, reaching out to touch Supergirl’s shoulder. “There’s your answer.”

Kara nodded, her gaze still fixed on Lena.

“And as for losing me…” the CatCo CEO added. “I will still be around whenever you need support or advice. Or just someone to talk to.”

At that, Kara turned, a grateful smile on her face as she pulled Cat in for a hug.

 

_****************** _

_**Alright so how was that? The interview is going to last a few chapters as you can see, i hope you enjoyed this part! Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow as usual!!** _


	7. Rain check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So here comes the talk between our two pretty ladies!

Watching the pair talking on the balcony gave Lena a familiar sense of sadness. She felt left out, as she had always been by the ones she loved most. And now that she had hurt Kara, it seemed to be happening again.

She needed a drink. But it was still early, and she wasn’t alone, so she pushed the thought aside. She had gotten almost no sleep the night before; the sight of Kara’s tear-filled eyes had popped into her mind every time she closed her eyes. She cared about the reporter, probably too much. And after all that happened in the past twenty-four hours, she was at a loss to know what to think.

  
She felt the couch cushions shift as James Olsen took a seat beside her. Part of her expected the photographer to threaten or berate her on Kara’s behalf; after all, who would honestly trust a Luthor to keep a Super’s secret? According to the general public, Luthors were all the same – and all wanted to hurt the Supers and their loved ones.

  
But James surprised her.

  
“Are you okay?” he asked, his gaze earnest as he searched the CEO’s face.

  
Lena hesitated. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. She turned her attention back to the balcony for a long minute, before asking, “Do you think I’ve lost her?”

  
“I don’t know,” James replied. “You’d have to ask her. But I know you mean a lot to her. If not, she wouldn’t have reacted that way to Cat’s question.”

  
“She cares that much about everyone,” Lena pointed out.

  
“Yes. She’s too good for this world. Sometimes she loses herself to her emotions, because she feels so deeply. Kara feels she owes humans, even when she doesn’t. And when she gets overwhelmed, she usually goes to you or Cat for advice.”

  
“She and Cat have quite a connection,” the L-Corp CEO noted, wincing as her voice wavered a bit.  
James glanced at her. “So do you,” he noted. “I’ve seen the way you and Kara look at each other. There’s definitely a strong connection there.”

  
“I don’t think I could bear losing her.”

  
With a sigh, James turned to watch Kara and her former boss talk outside. “I know Kara better than most, so I can assure you of one thing: If you are honest with her, and don’t try to hurt anyone she cares about, you won’t lose her.”

  
Lena nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Olsen.”

  
“James,” the photographer corrected her, grinning as he stood. “Take care of her.”

  
“Thank you, James,” Lena smiled back. Turning, she looked to the balcony once again, her heart thudding as the two blondes hugged.

  
A moment later, Supergirl and Cat came back into the office, and Kara took a seat next to Lena. James and Cat gave them space, talking quietly on the other side of the office.

  
“I’m going to need to reschedule this whole thing,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses as Lena and Cat both looked her way. “Would you two be okay trying again tomorrow morning?”

  
Cat smiled, seeming relieved that Kara was still willing to work things out. “That’s fine with me,” she replied. “Lena?”

  
“I’ll clear my schedule,” the brunette nodded.

  
“Great.” Cat scooped up her papers, and started packing up. “I should get back to the office. But I’ll see you both tomorrow, then.” After saying a quick goodbye to both Lena and Kara, she left.

  
James followed suit, shaking hands with Lena as he prepared to leave. The concerned glance he gave Kara, though, asked if she was alright.

  
“I’ll be fine,” Kara assured him quietly, helping him pack up his camera. “Sorry for wasting your time today.”

  
James shook his head, seeming relieved as he received a smile from the blonde. “That’s okay.” With a playful grin, he added, “But only because it’s you.” And then he was gone, too.

  
Kara returned to the couch, feeling uneasy as she settled down and faced Lena. After a long moment of silence, she apologized. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, too. I didn’t mean to snap like that…”  
Lena gave a soft smile. “It’s alright,” she replied. “You always say I work too much, anyway. I’m sure I can manage two mornings in a row if it’s what you need.”

  
“Thank you,” Kara said gratefully. Taking a deep breath, she asked, “You know that I trust you, right?”

  
“I hope so. I care about you, Kara, and I would never want to hurt you.”

  
“I know that,” the blonde admitted. “I don’t know why I freaked out so badly when you told me you knew the truth. I guess I thought it would make you look at me differently.”

  
Lena frowned. “We probably could have handled that better.”

  
“I don’t think there is a right way to do something like that,” Kara disagreed. “It just surprised me, you knowing I’m Kara and Supergirl, and I panicked. I guess I thought you cared about one person more than the other.”

  
“What?” the CEO’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why on earth would you think that?”

  
Kara shrugged. “The way you used to look at Supergirl seemed different than the way you’d look at me when I was just me.”

  
Lena was silent for a long moment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to give you that impression.” She sighed. “I like you, Kara. More than you can imagine. But not because of the cape; if you stopped being Supergirl, I wouldn’t stop caring about you.”

  
Kara felt as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders as she heard those words. “Thank you, Lena.” Feeling braver than she had in a long while, she added, “I like you, too.”

  
Before Lena could respond, Kara’s phone vibrated in her pocket as Alex called.

  
“I’m sorry,” Kara apologized, already knowing her sister would be calling her into the field. “I have to go.”

  
“Of course,” Lena smiled understandingly.

  
In moments, Supergirl was flying across the city. Her heart beat happily as Lena’s words echoed in her mind, and she found herself looking forward to the next day.

 

 

**_*******_ **

**_Ok I need to know what you think of this conversation! Chapter 8 tomorrow, that means just 2 chapters left!_**  


	8. The interview (Take 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you had a good Valentine's day if you were celebrating, or a great day if you weren't!   
> Here comes chapter 8 and the real interview, I can't wait to hear what you think of it!   
> Thank you all for the comments, they are so sweet, you are the best readers in the world!

Kara arrived at L-Corp on time the next morning. The new makeup artist, Ashley, was much kinder than her predecessor, and seemed at ease as she worked on the hero. Kara didn’t miss the way she kept glancing at Cat when the CEO wasn’t looking. Her heart swelled at the sight. Part of her was jealous; but the hope that Cat would notice her new admirer and find happiness was greater than her selfish thoughts.

The question and answer session was easier that time around. Cat asked about their collaborations, and about Lena’s involvement in the arrest of her own mother, and the two younger women answered without hesitation. Once all Cat’s questions were answered, it was time for the photo session.

Kara was nervous. She would never get used to being in the spotlight. Talking to people was one thing; she didn’t have to worry about her appearance. Pictures of her in the field didn’t stress her out, either, since she usually didn’t know when they were taken and therefore didn’t feel the need to pose. But knowing one of these pictures would be on the cover of the CatCo magazine… That was a different story.

As James set up his equipment, Lena placed a hand reassuringly on Supergirl’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine,” she told the blonde.

“I hope so,” Kara replied. “Please tell me if I make a fool of myself, or if you think anything we do will make you look bad.” Watching as James fiddled with his camera, she added quietly, “Though I doubt you could ever look bad.”

Lena was taken aback by the compliment. Smiling, she replied, “Neither could you, even if you tried.”

Before Kara could think of a response, James was moving them into position.

The first picture was a classic back-to-back pose on the balcony, with the city in the background. The second was of them in Lena’s office, talking over the CEO’s office as they had done so many times before. Then James instructed Kara to move around the desk and stand behind Lena. When he told them to pretend to work, Kara was unsure of what exactly he wanted.

Sensing Supergirl’s discomfort, Lena picked up a paper, nodding silently to James before turning her attention to the item in her hand. “What do you think of this, Kara?”

As the blonde leaned over the CEO’s shoulder to examine the document, James snapped a few pictures.

“That’s a takeout menu!” Kara exclaimed, laughing as she realized what Lena had been doing.

“Well, I picked up the first thing my hand touched,” Lena laughed back. “And it worked!”

After that, James proceeded to take pictures of each woman individually. Lena stood nearby while Supergirl posed, offering her silent support in case the blonde started feeling self-conscious again.

The next picture was of Lena leaning against her desk as she read a CatCo magazine with Supergirl on the cover, while Supergirl stood nearby, reading an L-Corp document.

When the shoot was finally over, Kara headed out to the balcony for some fresh air. Lena, who was talking with Cat, watched her go.

The hero came back inside a few minutes later, as Cat was packing up to leave.

“That was great,” the CatCo CEO told her, smiling as she picked up her purse. “I’m sure I have everything I need to write the article, so I’m heading back to CatCo to get started.”

“I’ll join you later,” Kara told her, before walking her former boss to the door.

Once Cat had gone, Supergirl headed over to Lena’s desk, where the CEO was perusing the menu she’d shown Kara during the photoshoot.

The brunette looked up as she approached, smiling. “I’m thinking of ordering takeout,” she announced. “Care to join me for lunch?”

“Sure,” Kara accepted the invitation. “I’m going to run home and change, but I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Great!”

A huge smile on her face, Supergirl headed out the door and launched herself off the balcony. Lena watched her disappear into the distance, before turning back to her work.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized James was still there, quietly gathering his equipment. “James! I thought you’d gone.”

“I noticed,” the photographer chuckled, before flashing a friendly smile. Picking up his bags, he headed for the door. “See you later, Lena.”

Lena waved, before calling, “Thank you, James,” after him.

Less than two minutes later, Kara came through the door, looking more like a normal person. She looked happy as she took a seat across from Lena, and the CEO couldn’t help but smile at the blonde. They ordered their food, and a short while later it arrived. As they ate, they chatted like old friends.

After a bit, Lena broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them. “Kara, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, but…” She paused. “It’s really none of my business.”

“Okay,” Kara shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Lena swallowed, hoping she was not about to make things awkward between them. “Are you and James together?”

Kara shook her head. “No, we aren’t. We had… something… a while back, but it didn’t work out. It was complicated.”

“Oh.” A feeling of disappointment settled in Lena’s gut. It sounded like Kara was single; but if she’d liked James, maybe that meant she was only interested in guys.

“Why do you ask?” Kara wondered. When Lena didn’t reply, Kara reached across the desk to put her hand on the brunette’s. “Tell me.”

“I was kind of wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me,” Lena admitted, her gaze dropping as if she was certain the answer would be no. It was endearing, her sudden discomfort.

“I would,” Kara told her. “You’re amazing, Lena, and anyone would be a fool to turn you down.”

Lena smiled, her confidence returning.

“So what did you have in mind for this date?” Kara asked, releasing the CEO’s hand and leaning back in her chair.

“It’s a surprise,” the brunette replied, grinning widely. “If tomorrow evening works for you, I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“Perfect,” Kara agreed, already looking forward to the next night. “I –"

Her phone buzzed, cutting her off. Giving Lena an apologetic glance, she pulled the phone from her pocket and read the new text from Alex.

_Solid lead. Get here ASAP._

Saying a quick goodbye to Lena, Kara suited up and headed out the door. She reached the DEO in record time, and Alex briefed her.

A new warehouse, a new mission. But this time, Kara felt different. Something inside her told her this was the one.

Once the raid began, everything happened so fast. One second, it was all going well; and the next, Kara heard Alex cry out, and heard the familiar voice of Jeremiah shouting at them to get out.

Super speed wasn’t enough to save her. Before she could understand what was happening, she was snagged by a Kryptonite net. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and within moments she was surrounded. Pain and fear overwhelmed her as her attackers beat her; thankfully, she soon lost consciousness.

As she drifted in the darkness, her mind wandered to Lena, and then to Alex, and finally to her lost planet.

 

_****************** _

_**Tell me what you think of the interview and the photoshoot! Chapter 9 and final chapter will be up tomorrow as usual!**_  


	9. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys. The end of this story, I'll let you enjoy this final chapter and see you at the end of it!

Kara opened her eyes, feeling dazed as she tried to focus her senses. She was lying on her back on a soft surface, with a bright yellow lighting panel positioned above her. She could feel a soft hand holding hers, and felt comforted. But before she could turn to see who was with her, she fell back into the blackness.

When she regained consciousness, the first thing she saw was the same yellow light. It was too bright, almost blinding her. Turning her face away, she groaned as the movement sent pain coursing through her entire body.

The door opened as someone hurried to help her sit up.

“Take it easy, sweetheart.” Kara recognized her foster mom’s voice, and felt a wave of relief crash over her. “What hurts?”

“Everything,” she replied, flinching as Eliza’s gentle hug caused her more pain. “Where is everyone? Alex? Jeremiah? Are they okay?” As she tried to stand, the feeling of her hand still being held distracted her.

Turning, Kara found herself gazing into familiar green-blue eyes, red-rimmed from crying. Lena.

“Lena?” The sight of the CEO’s pained expression broke her heart, and she squeezed the brunette’s hand comfortingly. “What are you doing here?” Behind her, she heard the door click shut as Eliza quietly left the room.

“I had to see you,” Lena replied, sniffling. “I was so scared.”

Kara frowned, pulling Lena into a gentle hug. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m okay.”

As they parted, the door opened and Alex entered, wasting no time in wrapping her little sister in a one-armed hug.

Kara paled as she realized the DEO agent’s other arm was in a sling. “Oh, Rao,” she breathed. “Alex, what happened? Are you alright?”

Alex nodded. “I am now that you’re awake,” she replied, looking relieved. Seeing the blank expression on the blonde’s face, she explained. “It was a trap. Someone tipped them off, but they didn’t have time to leave before we raided the warehouse, so they fought back instead. They had kryptonite.” She stopped, taking a deep breath. “I saw you go down. I thought…”

“Alex,” Kara interrupted her, taking her sister’s good hand in her own. “I’m fine.”

After a moment of silence, Alex gave her a grateful look. “Anyway, they had us. I didn’t think any of us would make it out of there alive. But then Maggie – who apparently didn’t listen to me when I told her to stay behind – showed up with most of the NCPD force.” She chuckled quietly at the memory. “We were able to arrest most of them, and rescue Dad. Maggie took a blow to the head, but she’ll be okay. She’s resting. You, on the other hand, had us worried. You’ll need a lot of sun over the next few days. I doubt you even have your powers back yet.”

Kara paused, realizing she couldn’t hear her sister’s heartbeat. It was too quiet. “Nope,” she confirmed. “No powers.” But despite being as weak as a human, she felt relieved, as if the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. Jeremiah was back, everyone was safe, and Lena was there with her. Smiling, she allowed Alex to pull her in for another hug.

As the sisters embraced, Lena stood. “I think I’ll get some coffee,” she announced, squeezing Kara’s hand before letting go and slipping out the door.

Taking a seat beside her sister on the bed, Alex gave the blonde a small smile. “As soon as she heard the news, she called me up and begged me to let her come see you,” she said, glancing over her shoulder at Lena’s retreating form. “She was really worried. I’ve never seen her look so… human. She’s been here for hours.”

Kara blinked, pleasantly surprised. “I’m not really sure what to do with that information.”

“Yes, you are,” Alex gave her a gentle nudge with her shoulder, before moving on. “I’ve been trying to think of a way to help you,” she said, her expression cautious. “I know you’ve been having a rough time, so I reached out to Cat Grant and asked if there was anyone she trusted and would recommend. She gave me the name of a psychiatrist, and the DEO already vetted her. If you want to, she’s willing to talk to you.” She paused, giving her sister a chance to object; but Kara remained silent. “I reached out to Clark, too. He wants you to know he’ll be there for you if you want someone to talk to. And so will I.”

“I don’t know what to say…” She was touched that Alex cared that much, and that she had so many people willing to help her.

“I hope I didn’t overstep. I’d just never seen you that broken, Kara, and I couldn’t bear to see you hurting while I couldn’t do anything to help.”

“Alex,” Kara stopped her sister’s backtracking. “Thank you.”

The DEO agent smiled widely. But before she could say anything more, a knock at the door made both women turn.

“Hey,” James smiled at Kara as he entered the room. “I heard you finally woke up.” As he approached, Alex said a quiet goodbye to her sister and headed out to check on Maggie. “Here,” the photographer handed the blonde a large yellow envelope. “I thought you would want to see these.”

Curious, Kara opened the package. Inside were four pictures from the photoshoot.

In the first one, Supergirl and Lena stood near Lena’s desk, both laughing. They were gazing at each other with such fondness in their eyes, anyone could see the feelings they shared from that one image.

The second picture showed Lena talking to Cat; but it was obvious she wasn’t really listening, as her gaze was fixed on Supergirl’s figure on the balcony. The look in her eyes clearly showed how much she cared about the hero.

In the third picture, Supergirl was gazing longingly across the room at Lena’s back, as if resisting the urge to go to the CEO.

The last one showed Lena with a small smile on her face, biting her bottom lip as she watched Supergirl leap off her balcony.

Kara was speechless as she gazed at the gorgeous pictures. James had done such a great job, capturing every emotion with his camera. How could she be so blind to have missed all that?

“Keep them,” James told her, seeming pleased at her silent reaction. “They’re not going to be in the article. I didn’t even show them to Cat.”

“Thank you, James.” Kara smiled gratefully, leaning forward to give her friend a hug.

At that moment, Lena returned from her coffee run. “Hi, James,” she greeted the photographer, seeming at ease now that Kara was alright.

“Hi, Lena,” James returned the greeting, before turning back to Kara. “I guess I’ll leave you two alone.” He winked, already backing out of the room. “See you later!”

As he disappeared out the door and Lena came closer, Kara tried to leave the bed. But as she lifted herself to her feet, she stumbled and nearly fell.

“What are you doing?” Lena protested, catching her and trying to easer her back onto the bed. “If you want James to stay that bad, tell me and I’ll get him.”

Kara chuckled at the way Lena’s brows furrowed as she made the offer. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” she commented, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “I actually wanted to do something I should have done a while ago.”

Leaning forward, she kissed Lena. It was a soft kiss, but passionate.

When it ended, it took Lena a moment to reopen her eyes. She seemed surprised, though not unhappy. Seeming unsure of what to say, she asked, “Should I still get James?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded, trying not to laugh at the frown her answer brought to the brunette’s face. “And you should thank him,” she added, showing Lena the pictures James had just given her.

The CEO blushed a bit as she scrutinized the pictures. “Could we be any more obvious?”

Kara smiled widely. “I would very much like to find out,” she answered.

_**Fin** _

 

 __ ****************  
So what did you think of that last chapter and the whole story?   
I really liked writing it, it was hard sometimes to find the right things to say, and describing those feelings too.   
I will forever be grateful to lexa-kom-skaikru, for the amazing idea.   
And words can't describe how much I own to my amazing beta Song of LoN. Her patience was astounding with me, and she always found the right way to make things sound wonderful.   
Follow these two on their tumblr: lexa-kom-skaikru and fantasybylon.   
Also my final but not less huge thanks goes to you my adorable readers! You were so passionate, especially in your comments, thanks a lot for your support!   
i'll see you around with more Supergirl and especialy Supercorp sweetness!   
Take care of you!   
  
Serievore12  
(serievore-universe on tumblr ;) )


End file.
